Little Orphan Harry
by Velosarahptor
Summary: What if Vernon and Petunia left Harry on the street in a box like an unwanted dog? Completely A/U Harry/some made up charicter, can't decide, Dedicated to Hermione'sBFF454! ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Little Orphan Harry

Chapter 1

Prologue

A/N This ENTIRE story is dedicated to Hermione'sBFF454! Thanks a lot!

Harry James Potter woke up to find he was in a bed, in a room with complete stranger boys some younger, some his age 3, and some older. A kind looking girl walked over him and he asked her

"Please, don't beat me!,"

"I would NEVER beat you, Harry, and if you are wondering where you are, you are at il migliore orfanotrofio magico, or The Best Magical Orphanage. We found you on the street in a box with a sign saying:

_Unwanted nephew. Please take. Don't Like. Parents are Dead._ And we found magical powers in you and brought you here!,"

A/N (AGAIN!) Yay! My second story!


	2. Chapter 2 A New Place

Little Orphan Harry

Chapter 1

A New Place

Harry, being three, did not need to do chores. He liked to go into the playroom, and play trucks in the corner. Or, somedays, he would look at books in that corner of his. The owners and workers of the Orphanage, noticed that he was not very social. Harry took a liking to one particular "Mum" as they called them there, Ashley Brickett. She was young, like 19, a Hogwarts graduate, and told Harry a story about her time at Hogwarts, every night at bedtime. His favorite had been _The Time Professor Snape Yelled At A Prefect_, where Snape did just that. Ashley was the lady that he met when he woke up that day, exactly two months and seventeen days ago. It was almost Lights~Out time at the Orphanage, for Harry, at least. He was moved to the five-and-under room, the room before was full of boys that needed to be placed somewhere. The Lights~Out times are as follows:  
five and under- 7:00

Six to ten- 8:00

Eleven to fifteen- 9:00

Sixteen and up- 10:00

The boys in his dorm are mostly older, except for Jon and Jakob, the twins, who are his age. All the babys went to the Nursery. The Orphanage was HUGE! They had a whole school wing, and Harry went to the preschool there, three times a week. Ashley was his _mentaur._ Eveyone had a mentaur. Most people had six other people sharing their mentaur, and got one day with each. But as Harry had been abused, and was afraid of everyone except Ashley beating him, she was with him all of the time. She wanted to adopt him, but you have to be twenty to adopt a child. She was turning twenty in four months and four days, so that very day she was going to adopt him. She would still work part-time at the daycare, and Harry would go to the local half-day preschool. She lived in a small flat, in the heart of London, but she was looking at houses on the outskirts. She was not married, and didn't have a boyfriend. Harry was her _life_.

A/N,

I know, I know! Short chapter, right? Well I wanted a bit of info on the Orphanage, before the big adoption chapter, so, this was my filler. Like it? Hate it? Click the little dohinger, and REVIEW! (only if you wanna…)

~Sarah


	3. ADOPTION!

Little Orphan Harry

Chapter 3

Harry Gets Adopted

It was finally the day! Ashley could adopt Harry now! She applied to adopt, and to resign. She could always get a job at the ministry, or something. Or she could just use the money her mum left her, enough to last a lifetime, or 2. Edging slowly to Harry, she whispered,

"Harry, do you want to come home and be my son?"

"'kay" He replied in his sweet little boy voice.

"Gather your toys, and clothes, we're going shopping!"

"'kay, 'Shley" Harry put all his stuff in the little bag he had, and Ashley swung it over his shoulder, and lifted him up.

"Harry, we're going to apparate, ok?"

"Wha's 'parate?"

"Apparate, it means dissapear from here and land in the shopping center,"

"Whoa!"

"I know!" _This is going to be fun! He hasn't had any real stuff since he was a baby, with Lily and James,_ Ashley thought. They landed in a crowd of people, and no one noticed.

"Where 'r' we goin' now?"  
"We are going to the toystore, I want to get you some toys,"

"yay! When I was with 'Cle Vernon, he only let me have Dudley's old broken toys,"

"Dudley, what a horrible name for a child, anyway, we're here, so pick out what you want,"

"'KAY!" He ran at this giant stag, almost as big as him. Next to it was a big black dog, a wolf, and a tiny rat. Harry picked them all up, and put them in the cart. _Of course, he picks the marauderer's, they were only 5 years ahead of me, you know! _Ashley thought.

"Harry, what are you going to name him?" she asked

"The deer is Prongs, the dog is Padfoot, the wolf is Moony, and the rat is _Wormtail_"

"Cool! Those were your dad and his friends nicknames,"

"Oh," And some tears fell down his cheek.

"Forget it, Harry, go get some more toys, while I go get some clothes for you,"

"Ok, be right back, though!"

"I'll only be in the store next to this, so come find me if you need me,"

"Ashley?"

"Harry?"

"Can I call you mummy?"

"Of course you can"

"'kay mummy!" he ran off, grabbing all the toys he could carry, and Ashley, with a flick of her wand, got all the clothes she needed in about 7 seconds. She walked back to the cart, seeing all the toys, and Harry clutching Prongs, crying, she was glad she had came in about 2 minutes.

"Whats wrong, Harry?"

"Well, that boy over there, is my cousin Dudley, and he tried to steal Prongs,"

"I'll talk to his mum"

"Excuse me? Are you this… er… fine child's mum?"

"Yes" Petunia answered.

"WELL YOUR LITTLE BOY TRIED TO STEAL MY SON HARRY'S STUFFED DEER. HE TOLD ME YOU'RE HIS WRETCHED AUNT, AND THIS IS HIS REPULSIVE COUSIN DUDLEY, AND IF I HAVE A SAY IN IT, YOU WON'T LIVE TO SEE HIM GROW UP,"

"Excuse me, Miss, is there a problem?" A clerk asked.

"Why, yes there is, I adopted a son today, he's over there, and what is he doing, may I ask?"

"Crying over a stuffed…deer,"

"Yes, and his real parents died, and his dad's favorite animal was a stag, and he named it Prongs, which was his dad's nicknames. This little boy, his cousin, tried to steal that, while it has a special meaning to my son,"

"Miss Dursley, please, exit the store, and never come back," and Petunia and Dudley left. Harry stopped crying soon after that.

"Come on Harry, I've already paid, and we got to get some CANDY!"

"Candy?"

"Candy."

"OK!"

A/N In the next chapter, Harry goes on a playdate with Ron and his siblings, so stay tuned!

~Sarah


	4. Playing Mates!

Little Orphan Harry

Chapter 4

Playmates!

"Harry! Harry! Today we get to go play at a friend's house!" Ashley called. Harry rushed down the stairs, he had just gotten dressed.

"Wit who?" He asked.

" A surprise!"

"OOOH!" After breakfasting, they floo'ed to the Burrow.

"Ashley, dear, do come in! Oh, and this is little Harry! Call me auntie Molly, ok?" Molly Weasley said in her motherly voice.

"Kay, nauntie Molly!"

"Oh, isn't he just darling! The children are in the playroom, that door there!"

"Thank 'oo!"

"Aww! So polite!" Harry skipped to the door, and ran inside. He saw 7 redheaded kids.

"Hiya guys! I Hawwy!"

"Hiya Hawwy! I Ron! That Ginny, Fwed, Geowge, Pewcy, Char'ie, and Billy!" Ron said, pointing to various people.

"Don't mind my brothers, there a bit annoying," The one called Percy said.

"It's ok!" Harry said.

"I'm 12, Charlie, he's 10, Percy is 7, Fred and George, their 5, Ron is 3, and Ginny is 2. Any questions?" Bill asked.

"Nope! I think I gotted it!"

"Got it, Harry!" Percy corrected.

"Don't be," Fred said.

"Such a loser," George finished.

"Percy."

"Please"

"Give us"

"Your mercy!"

"Fweddie, Gworgie, tha's nanoying!" Ginny scolded. She could practically never say words right!

"Hawwy, we play Qui'itch? You like Qui'itch?" Ron asked.

"YEAH! I wove Qui'itch!" Harry answered.

"Wonnie! I wanna play!" Ginny yelled.

"Us," Fred started.

"Too," George finished.

"Not me! You can leave me out!" Percy announced.

"Guys, we all wanna play, except Percy, so I will help you," Bill stated.

"Fine, Billy!" Ron screamed.

"Fred, George, Harry, Ron, and Ginny, you'll have to use toy brooms, while me and Charlie use racing brooms."

"'Kay!" All the little kids shouted. They played a fair game. Fred, Harry, Charlie, Ginny, Harry and Charlie were pretty good, against George, Bill, and Ron. Charlie's team won, but only by ten points.

"Harry, it's time to go!" Ashley called.

"But I don't wanna! I wanna stay!" He protested.

"We can come back another day, though!"

"Oh-kay."

"Come on!" And they floo'ed back.

A/N Is it OK? Oh, and check out addicting ! it is awesome!

~ME!


	5. Juliet!

Little Orphan Harry

Chaper 5

Juliet

"Harry, come down here! Your going to my friend Juliana Drouin's house to play with her little girl, Juliet. She is 3 like you and be nice." Ashley called.

"Yes mummy!" Harry smiled sweetly, and innocent look on his face. They floo'ed over to their house.

"Ashley! How nice to see you! Oh, and this is little Harry! What a darling!" Juliana cried, hugging her best friend, and pinching Harry's cheeks. "JULIET!"

"Yes, mummy?" Juliet asked, she had auburn hair, and amber eyes.

"This is Harry, he is going to stay for the day is that ok?"

"Sure, come on, Harry! Let me show you my room!" She grabbed his hand, and he was pulled up stairs, and into her room. Harry felt relieved to find that her room wasn't all girly. It was light blue and had green trimming. She had a toy broom, some dragons, and Quidditch figurines. They played quietly, talking and laughing, and became best friends instantly. After eating PB&J, they went outside to the park for a while. But all too soon, Ashley came back.

"Mummy, Juliet's nice! She is my best friend! I don't wanna leave!" Harry protested, angrily.

"We'll come back later, ok?" She replied.

"Okay…" They thanked Juliet and Juliana, and left.

A/N sorry for the slow updates! I surrender, I have no excuses!

~Sarah!

PS see that button down there? It is lonely! GIVE IT SOME REVIEWS!


	6. Doctor trouble, and cuteness!

A/N This chapter goes out to Hermione'sBFF454, I owe you one, lol, anyway, onto the story!

Little Orphan Harry

Chapter 6

St. Mungo's

"NOOOO! I DON'T WANNA GO TO DA DOTTERS! NOOOOO!" Harry yelled, while Ashley tried to get him into the Floo.

"Harry, going to the doctor is not scary! I go there all the time! And I'm still alive!" Ashley assured him. He remained crying.

"Yeah, but dey migh' use a needle,"

"Harry, they won't use a needle! I promise, and if they do have to use a needle, I will take you to Diagon Alley and buy you a new toy broom! I swear, I will! Just cooperate, please!"

"Otay!"

"Wow, that was easy, TO THE DOCTORS!" They jumped into the green flames, and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Brushing herself off, Ashley stepped out of the ashes, and walked up to the 'perky' Welcome Witch.

"Hi, uh, Harry Brickett?" She asked, awkwardly.

"First room on the left, Healer Barnaby," The Welcome Witch grouched.

"Thanks!"

"No prob," Ashley led Harry into the small office, and placed him on the table. Healer Barnaby strolled in, carrying his wand.

"Good morning, Harry, I'll just run my wand around your body, if that's okay, and then you'll hopefully be on your way!" He chuckled, joyfully.

"Whaddya mean, 'hopefully'?" Harry asked, nervously.

"Oh, just you might need a few vaccinations,"

"What are 'vacationations'?"

"Not 'vacationations', vaccinations. It's just the fancy word for mmmph" His voice muffled at the end, where he ment to say 'shots' but Ashley had her had over his mouth, and was tackling him to the ground.

"Say the word and I'll hex you," She growled.

"Okay, okay, okay, gosh!"

"Good, glad we cleared that up!" She stood up, and brushed herself off, and Harry sat patiently on the little table.

"Okay, Harry, ready?"

"Weady!" The enthusiastic little boy answered. Healer Barnaby ran his wand over Harry, muttering things like 'uh huh' and 'I see'. When he finally finished, Harry blurted out "Do I need any Vak-si-nat-sh-uhns"

"Err, like, three, you haven't had your flu shot, your Dragon Pox shot, or your Gluttos Maximo shot,"

"Sh-sh-shot?"

"Ohhhhh…" Harry burst into tears, and Healer Barnaby jumped at the chance to vaccinate him. "All done! And for being such a big boy, you get a lollipop!"

"Fowget wowwipops, I get a new broom from Mummy!"

"Oh yeahhhhh…" Ashley whispered. They all burst out laughing.

A/N Again, Hermione'sBFF454, I am sorry, and also, I am looking for a Beta for this story, and if you're interested, just say so in your review, oh and preferably, I would love it if you actually LIKED the story!

Peace, I'm outti!

~Sarah


End file.
